Stories: Invasion in Foodland
Story written by Redfork2000 & Chilly Bean BAM! Kernely is worried when Opposite Blast and his allies attack Foodland, attempting to take over the place for their own plans. However, with several members of the gang gone for a visit to Equestria, defeating these villains may be tougher than before. In the most desperate moments, the gang encounters yet another superpowered being. Will this new being be the key to their victory, or will the gang face a terrible defeat? Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Veronica Foster (NEW) *Opposite Blast *Electra *Blade *Scorch *Blast *Tommy *Alice *Boulder *Coconut Crab *Gary Guppy *Jelo *Star *Marco *Jaiden *Ace Story One day in Echo Creek, a few members of the Locked Room Gang were hanging out together. However, they were bored, and there wasn't anything too interesting to do in Echo Creek today. * Star: '''Ugh, this day is boring. * '''Jaiden: I agree with you, Star. This day is just straight-up boring and unexciting. *'Blovy:' Me too. * Jelo: Well, at least Echo Creek is peaceful. That's what matters. * Marco: That's not the point, Gerald! * Jelo: Oh...okay then. *'Richard:' For now, let's eat. *goes to the kitchen* *'Torchy:' Oh boy, I can't wait. Richard eventually brings the food. At that same time, Kernely gets an idea. *'Kernely:' Say, anyone wanna go to Foodland? *'Richard:' Yes. *'Torchy:' I'm in! *'Star: '''Wait, what's Foodland? *'Jelo: Princess Peach told me about it. It's a utopia filled with food. *'Star: '''Well, count me in! *'Marco: Okay, guess I'm joining. *'Jaiden: '''I can't wait to see the place! *'Pealy:' I'd like to! *'Jay:' I guess. *'Blovy:' Of course! *'Kernely:' Dunno who's coming else so far. *'Blast: I'll come along! *'Alice: '''Us too. *'Tommy: 'Yeah, it'll be fun. ''Coconut Crab and Gary Guppy come while the gang was planning their visit to Foodland. * 'Coconut Crab: '''Captain Red Shell has gone with Red Fork and Blue Ocean to Equestria to establish a diplomatic alliance between Equestria and The Crab Empire. But he told me to come along to make sure you are all safe. * '''Gary Guppy: '''So, what are we waiting for? Let's have a BLAST! *'Richard: But, hmmm... Where's Boulder? At that moment, Boulder arrived. *'Boulder: '''Present. *'Blast: Well, let's go! *'''Kernely: If we have to travel there, we better take the Butterhawk! The gang takes the Butterhawk, and uses it to fly all the way to Foodland. *'Kernely:' I'm not sure if some villain will attack, but it's all okay! I'm strong in battles. *'Coconut Crab: '''Captain Red Shell also asked me to act as a guard, Miss Kernely. If a villain were to attack Foodland, I'd make sure you won't get harmed. *'Blast: Ok, anyway... However, when the gang is getting close to Foodland, they realize Foodland is under attack. Buildings are on fire, candy trees are being cut down, vehicles are being tossed around, and citizens are running around in fear. *'''Kernely: Yikes! As a princess there, I will have to defend the city! When they make it, they soon see Opposite Blast and his team. *'Richard:' You again?! *'Opposite Blast: '''Hey, look guys! It looks like the Locked Room Losers came to join our party! *'Blast: You gusy are attacking Foodland!? Why? *'Opposite Blast: '''We don't have to tell you anything! *'Electra: 'Now scram or surrender. You're not beating us this time! *'Coconut Crab: 'They look pretty intimidating... pull yourself together soldier! We must defend Princess Kernely's city! *'Jelo: Gang, let's go! *grabs out his sword* *'Kernely:' First, it was Jacqueline, now it's Opposite Blast and his team! *lobs flaming butter at the villains* *'Electra: '''You're not going to stop us! *''creates an electric forcefield protecting her team* *'Scorch: '''Time to burn the trash! ''Scorch shoots powerful fire blasts at Kernely, delivering massive damage on her. Some of her kernels even turned into popcorn because of the powerful fire blasts. *'Kernely:' Argh!!! I wish if Blue Ocean was here... *gets an idea* Boulder! Go get Blade! *'Boulder: '''Got it! Rock beats scissors! ''Boulder runs towards Blade. * Blade: 'Aah! ''Blade runs from Boulder, while Boulder chases him and throws boulders at him. Scorch continues to shoot fire blasts at Kernely. * 'Coconut Crab: '''Kernely! ''Coconut Crab grabs a rock that resembles a shield, and stands in front of Kernely, using the shield-shaped rock to block the fire blasts from reaching Kernely. * 'Coconut Crab: '''My mission is to keep you safe, your highness. *'Kernely: Yes, thank you! *lobs more flaming butter at the villains* Richard throws icy daggers at the villains. Torchy shoots fireballs (especially at Scorch), Blovy slaps and kicks Opposite Blast, Pealy shoots peanuts at Blade and Jay rolls into the villains, one-by-one. *'Richard:' Take that! *'Scorch: '''Fire! ''The fireballs do nothing to Scorch, since he is immune to fire attacks. He uses his fire blasts to melt Richard's icy daggers before they impact on anything. Opposite Blast easily overpowers Blovy by attacking much stronger and faster. Blade uses his cutting blades to block Pealy's peanuts, and injure Jay. Blast tries to help Blovy fight Opposite Blast, but the latter easily overpowers both of them at once. The villains are actually having the lead in this battle. *'Blovy:' Yah! I'd rather fight Jacqueline than these four! *'Richard:' Shoot! They're taking the lead! Richard begins lobbing frozen melons as well as throwing icy daggers. *'Richard:' This should be better, I think. *'Scorch: '''Fire! ''Scorch's fire attack neutralize all of Richard's ice attacks. Then, Scorch finishes by shooting several consecutive fire blasts at Richard, leaving him defeated. * Gary Guppy: 'Richard! ''Electra shoots electric bolts at Gary Guppy, leaving him electrocuted, and defeated as well. * 'Blast: '''That's no good. * '''Opposite Blast: '''Time to end this nonsense. ''Opposite Blast knocks out Blast and Blovy with a single hit. Then he punches Boulder into a wall, leaving him knocked out as well. * 'Blade: '''Down the middle! ''Blade's cutting blades leave a few other members of the gang defeated. Soon, Kernely and Coconut Crab are the only ones left. *'''Kernely: We're the only ones! Coconut Crab, should we retreat and call for an ambulance? *'Coconut Crab: '''I guess so. * '''Opposite Blast: '''Oh, don't think you're going to get away! Electra, Scorch, Blade, let's do a final combo attack! ''Blade takes out a giant cutting blade, Electra shoots an electric bolt at it, making it charged with electricity. Scorch shoots fire at it, making it extremely hot. Finally, Opposite Blast uses his strangth to toss it at Kernely and Coconut Crab. * Opposite Blast: 'Giant Blade of Doom! ''The Giant Blade of Doom is about to impact on Kernely, but Coconut Crab jumps in front of Kernely, taking the hit instead of Kernely. * 'Coconut Crab: '''Soldier down! ''Coconut Crab falls back to the ground, extremely injured by the powerful combo. *'''Kernely: Coconut Crab, no! Kernely takes severely injured Coconut Crab and the others to the hospital. Later... *'Richard:' I can't believe we were defeated like this! *'Blast: '''How could we lose!? *'Richard:' I think they had shadow powers, but I'm not sure. *'Star:' I don't think so, Rick. The last time they had shadow powers was when we first met Ace. *'Torchy:' They were too hard for us. *'Kernely:' Wait, I think they overpowered us because he had advantage of Red Fork and the others in Equestria. *'Blast: Probably. *'''Jelo: Not to mention we went for a poor strategy. Ice isn't really good against fire, and fire also isn't really good against fire. *'Coconut Crab: '*''still extremely injured* At least you weren't harmed, princess. *'Kernely:' Yup, because you saved my life. That is amazing of you. I would've got knocked out if you didn't block the...uh, what was it...Giant Blade of Doom in time. I was the only one that wasn't severely injured. Thank you. And get well soon. *'Coconut Crab: Thanks. It was my mission to keep you safe, princess. At least I managed to do that. *'Blast: '''Well, we've got to think of something, and fast! *'Richard: Maybe we can look for someone who'll greatly help us in our revenge? *'Alice: '''It's a good idea, but who could help us? *'Richard:' Maybe another superpowered being? *'Blast: But, it's not like there's lots of them everywhere. Where could we find another superpowered being? *'''Richard: We can look around outside. Maybe around a meadow? *'Blast: '''OK, but most of us are still recovering from our injuries. *'Richard:' I know. Don't worry, we'll do it later. ''In the meadow, after the gang (except Kernely) recovered from their injuries... *'Richard:' Yeah, I don't see anyone here... *'Boulder: '''Me neither. Wait, how do we even know there's going to be a superpowered being here? Shouldn't we call Team Hybrids or something? *'Alice: Wait, I'm getting a signal! A superpowered being is nearby! *'''Richard: Really?! Oh boy! The gang travels to where the superpowered being is and finds...a beetle-like human? *'Richard:' Who are you? *'???:' No, who are you? *points to the gang with her "helmet"* *'Blast: '''We asked first! *'Alice: Calm down Blast. We're the Locked Room Gang, and my device sensed that you are a superpowered being. *???:' That sounds like a villainous name... *'Richard:' We're not here to cause any harm. Don't worry. In fact, we're a group of heroes! *'Jelo:' What Richard said. We're a team dedicated to stopping evil villains across the multiverse! *'Jaiden: Hey, let's introduce ourselves! *???:' I'll introduce myself first. I'm Veronica Foster. *'Richard:' I'm Richard. *'Torchy:' I'm Torchy Snap, former guardian and citizen of Firetundra. *'Kernely:' I'm Princess Kernely Pop. *'Pealy:' Hi, my name is Pealy-nutty. Man, my name sounds like an object show character. *'Jay:' I'm "Spiky" Jay Martin. *'Blovy:' And I'm Blovy! Nice to meet ya. *'Jelo:' I'm Gerald, leader of the Locked Room Gang. Well, founder. *'Star: I'm Star Butterfly! *'''Marco: And I'm Star's best friend, Marco Diaz. *'Jaiden:' I'm Jaiden, full-time animator and a part-time ice ninja. *'Veronica:' I see. Also, if you're thinking about my odd appearance, it's because of Dr. Zack. *'Richard:' Dr. Zack?! *'Veronica:' Yeah, and I think it's some kind of curse. I want to be normal again. *'Blast: '''That evil Dr. Zack! It's always him! *'Alice: Wait, so your superpowers and appearance were given by Dr. Zack? *'''Veronica: Yes. Kernely's jaw drops in shock. *'Richard:' Oh my. *'Blast: '''Dr. Zack never thinks of other people when doing his evil plans. *'Boulder: Talking about Dr. Zack, there's other superpowered beings attacking Foodland, so we might want to get to the point. *'''Veronica: Wait... I've heard about them. I'll come. *'Blast: '''Good! *'Boulder: Well, let's go. The gang and Veronica go back to the city to confront Opposite Blast and his team. When they get there, the city is almost completely destroyed, and the population is scared, bowing down to Opposite Blast and his team so they wouldn't get hurt. * 'Opposite Blast: '''Ha! This is more like it! Foodland is ours now! * '''Electra: '''This will be very helpful for our plans. * '''Scorch: '''Fire! * '''Blade: '''Electra, I think you should use this crown. *''gives it to Electra* * 'Electra: '''Cool. Perhaps I shall be the new princess of Foodland. *''puts the crown on her head* ''How do I look? * '''Blade: '''Wonderful... * '''Opposite Blast: '*''rolls his eyes* Give me that, I'll be the king of Foodland! * '''Scorch: '''Fire! Can I be the knight? * '''Opposite Blast: '''Sure. * '''Blade: '''What would that make me? * '''Opposite Blast: '''The court jester! * '''Blade: '*''shrugs* Ok. ''Veronica attacks Electra with great force, knocking off her crown. Richard slashes at Blade with his Ice Sword. Torchy rams Scorch. Kernely lobs flaming butter at Opposite Blast. Pealy shoots peanuts at Blade. Blovy attempts to kicks and slap Blade. Jay rolls at the villains, one-by-one, but with more speed and force. * 'Electra: '''Aah! You... * '''Opposite Blast: '''So, you're back for more? * '''Blast: '''You won't beat us this time! Because we've got a new ally! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Her? *''points at Veronica* ''She won't make the difference. Now guys, ready for round 2! * '''Scorch: '''Fire! ''Blast charges into Opposite Blast, and both superpowered teenagers start fighting in mid-air. However, Opposite Blast punches Blast down, throwing him towards Kernely. Coconut Crab jumps in front of Kernely, and catches Blast before he falls on Kernely. * 'Coconut Crab: '*''still recovering from previous injuries* A soldier's mission to guard the princess never ends. * '''Blast: '''Good catch. Now let's show these guys who's boss! *''flies again towards Opposite Blast* Blade again uses his cutting blades to block the peanuts and do massive damage on Pealy and Blovy. Blovy's uncapable of getting close enough to Blade because of his cutting blades. Scorch dodges Torchy, and knocks him into a wall with a fire ball punch. Electra struggles to fight Veronica, but cannot overcome her. * 'Electra: '''A little help here!? * '''Opposite Blast: '*''rolls his eyes* Can't you see I'm busy? *''knocks Blast into a wall, and punches Kernely* ''Fine, I'll go. ''Opposite Blast rams into Veronica, knocking her into a wall. Blast chases after Opposite Blast, and both fly around in mid-air, punching and kicking each other at high-speeds. * 'Alice: '''Do you need help up there, Blast? * '''Blast: '''Yeah, that would be nice. *''Opposite Blast punches him into a wall again* ''Ouch... * '''Alice: '''Blast! ''Veronica punches and kicks Opposite Blast while flying with her wings. Kernely gets an idea. *'''Kernely: Yo, Boulder! Go get Blade! *'Boulder: '''Got it! *''chases Blade* *'Blade: '''Aah! *''runs from Boulder* Meanwhile, Opposite Blast grabs onto Blast, punches his several times, and then throws him at Veronica, knocking both of them into a wall. He laughs for a bit, before he continues attacking the gang. Electra Shoots powerful electric bolts at Richard and Kernely, electrocuting them. And Scorch once again knocks Torchy into a wall, leaving the plant fighter pretty weak to continue. Fortunately, Veronica then slashes Scorch with her helmet, before going for Blade. * Scorch: 'Ugh! *''shakes his head, and stands up again* * 'Boulder: '''Don't run from me, Cut Boy! * '''Blade: '''Stop chasing me with that boulder! * '''Boulder: '''What's the matter? You don't have the guts to fight me? * '''Blade: '''Uh... ''Blade tries throwing a cutting blade at Boulder, but he uses a boulder to block the cutting blade. Then he tosses the boulder at Blade, dealing massive damage on him. * 'Blade: '''Ouch. *''dizzy* * 'Boulder: '''And that's why rock beats scissors in rock, paper, scissors. *'Veronica: Correct. *slashes at Electra* *'Electra: '''Aah! No you don't! ''Electra tries to dodge Veronica, while shooting electric bolts at her to keep her away. Opposite Blast flies around at high-speed, and then rams into Blovy, Pealy and Jay, defeating the three of them. '' *'Richard:' No! *'Veronica:' Argh! ''*repeats her attack, but faster* *'Electra: '''Yikes! ''Electra creates an electric forcefield around herself, keeping her safe from Veronica's attacks. * Electra: 'What are you going to do now, Beetle-Girl? * '''Opposite Blast: '''Time to finish this! ''Opposite Blast flies towards Veronica, and rams into her with such a force, that he knocks her back. Boulder catches her before she is sent too far away. * 'Opposite Blast: '''Time to continue. *''punches Richard quickly, while moving around him too fast for Richard to attack him. After a while, he has defeated Richard as well.* '' *'Kernely: RICHARD! *'Veronica:' *to Boulder* Thanks! *slashes, punches and kicks at the four villains, one-by-one* *'Opposite Blast: '''Oh, you really think you have a chance? ''Opposite Blast quickly punches Veronica, so fast she can't even react to the punches. Spinning around her, and dealing progressive damage, until Veronica falls, unable to continue fighting. Boulder catches her before she hits the ground. * Boulder: 'Come at me, Edgy Blast! * '''Opposite Blast: '''What did you call me? * '''Boulder: '''You heard me. Fight me if you dare! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Challenge accepted. ''Opposite Blast quickly rams into Boulder several times, delivering many punches in a short span of time. Boulder retaliates with slow but powerful punches. He manages to hit Opposite Blast once, knocking him into a wall with so much power, that the building falls apart on Opposite Blast when he crashes into it. '' ''Opposite Blast comes out of the pile of house parts, dizzy and injured, but still determined to beat up Boulder. Boulder runs towards Opposite Blast to punch him, but Opposite Blast quickly flies out of the way, and kicks Boulder from behind, and then punches him into the sky. While Boulder is up in the sky, Opposite Blast flies around hi, punching and kicking him several times, before a final kick that knocks Boulder back into the ground. A crater is seen where Boulder hit the ground. Boulder crawls out of the crater, too injured to continue fighting. * 'Opposite Blast: '''That's what I thought. *'Veronica: Ugh... *'Blast: '''That's enough Opposite Blast! ''Blast charges into Opposite Blast, but the latter quickly overpowers Blast, and knocks him into a wall as well. Electra electrocutes Alice and Tommy before they can fight back. Soon, the gang is running out of options. *'Kernely:' Uh-oh. We're running out of options! *'Coconut Crab: '''What do we do? *'Kernely:' Maybe retreat again? They're still too powerful. *'Opposite Blast: We'll make sure you can't do that! Opposite Blast rams towards Kernely at full force, and once again, Coconut Crab uses himself as a living shield, and takes the hit instead of Kernely. Kernely watches as Coconut Crab is left severely injured once again. * 'Opposite Blast: '''That's it. Now get lost, Locked Room Gang! Foodland is ours now! ''Opposite Blast's team laughs with him, while the gang has no other choice than to leave. * 'Jelo: '''Darn.... ''In the hospital... *'''Richard: Defeated TWICE?!?! Oh, I'm angry now! *'Coconut Crab: '''Ouch... Those villains are much stronger than they look. *'Blast: Yeah, that's tough. *'''Kernely: At least you saved my life again, Coconut Crab. *'Coconut Crab: '''It's my mission, princess. Captain Red Shell sent me here to protect, and that's what I will do, no matter the risks or dangers that we face. *'Kernely:' Thank you. *'Veronica:' To be honest, we should comfort them for a third time after we recover. *'Richard:' That's a pretty good idea- Wait, are you sure about this? *'Veronica:' Yes. *'Richard:' But we might end up defeated again. *'Veronica:' We can use more powerful attacks on them, maybe even combos as well! *'Richard:' Yeah, I'm still- Fine... *'Veronica:' Does anyone else agree? *'Pealy:' N-No... *'Kernely:' I'd say it's a good idea. After all, we can unleash devastating combos and use stronger attacks. *'Pealy:' Fine, I agree! *'Torchy:' Yes. That way, I can catch people off-guard and attack faster! *'Jay:' I'd agree. I have water powers, and I can transform into a spiky water ball to extinguish fire! *'Blovy:' Oh yes! *'Veronica:' Then it's settled. ''The gang, after recovering from their injuries, go confront the four villains for the third and last time. *'Richard:' Let's not lose this time! However, before the gang goes back to Foodland, they see a mysterious silhouette walking towards them. *'Richard:' Who are you? *'???: '''That's not important. Fight me! ''The mysterious person comes closer. He wears a red T-Shirt, gray pants, and uses a gray mask, covering his face. *'Kernely:' If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get! *lobs flaming butter at the person* The person moves at superspeed, dodging the flaming butter, before retaliating, quickly running around the gang, punching and kicking them. Alice shoots at the mysterious person, but he dodges it. Gary Guppy throws bombs at him, but again, he dodges them. Blast then steps up to fight this person, and they both fight each other. However, the mysterious person overpowers Blast, but doesn't injure him. Coconut Crab steps up to fight the mysterious person as well, but si quickly overpowered by him as well. This mysterious person then teleports behind the gang, and attacks them just tough enough to knock them around, but not hard enough to severely injure them. *'Veronica:' Ow...! *slashes at the mysterious person* Torchy attempts to ram the mysterious person, but he dodges. However, Torchy does something unexpected: he preforms a short loop after the person dodges and then rams again, catching him off-guard. However, the mysterious person reacts just on time, and uses a shield to block Torchy's attack, before knocking him towards the gang * ???: 'You're fast and strong, but you need to synchronize your movements. You must keep your eyes open, and improve your reflexes. *'Richard: Hey, let's all do a combo, Kernely and Blast! *'Kernely:' Okay! *'Blast: '''Let's try! ''They do a powerful combo attack, but the mysterious person uses his shield to deflect the attack easily. * ???: 'Good, that's more like it. Continue to synchronize your attacks. It's the only way you will overcome the villains without your most powerful allies. *'Richard: Okay...? But seriously, who are you? *'???: '''If you must know... ''The mysterious person takes off his gray mask, revealing his face. Then he unties the mask, returning it to a gray scarf. Then he takes the sheet off of his shield, revealing it to be his Ace Shield. It's Ace! * Blast: 'Brother? * '''Ace: '''I saw those villains attacking Foodland. I didn't want you to fight them again yet. First I had to make sure you were ready. That's why I fought you guys. * '''Blast: '''Oh, so you were training us? * '''Ace: '''You could say so. And now that you synchronize your attacks better, I think you're ready. *'Torchy: I guess you're right! *'Richard:' Look out, here we come, Opposite Blast! The gang finally go confront Opposite Blast and his team one last time. Ace follows them, ready to help them in this battle. When they reach Foodland, they find a new palace in the middle of the city. Through a window, they can see Opposite Blast and his team enjoying themselves as they've taken control of the city. '' ''Opposite Blast forces some citizens to make comedy numbers for his amusement. Electra makes them act as her slaves, bringing her anything she wants. Scorch forces them to give him all their food for a big feast, and Blade makes other citizens build a statue of Electra. * Blast: 'What is going on here? ''Kernely starts to get very angry. Her eye twitches while she growls. *'''Richard: What's wrong? *'Kernely:' I've. HAD. ENOUGH!! Kernely brutally attacks Opposite Blast, angered that Foodland has taken over by him and his team. However, Opposite Blast just punches her away, knocking her out of the palace. * Opposite Blast: 'Nice try. Actually... terrible try! You weren't even close to beating me! * '''Coconut Crab: '''Kernely! Are you ok? *'Kernely: Yes. Now, gang, go get Opposite Blast! The gang busts into the palace. * Opposite Blast: '*''with a glass of apple juice in his hand* ''Oh, you guys again? *''drinks his glass of juice, and then throws the empty glass out by the window behind him* * 'Blast: '''We're ready for serious business this time! * '''Alice: '''We're the Locked Room Gang, and we won't let you get away with this! * '''Opposite Blast: '''Oh, really? * '''Electra: '''You think you can defeat us? We've defeated you twice already! What makes you think it'll be any different this time. * '''Ace: '''Because they are ready. * '''Opposite Blast, Electra, Blade and Scorch: '''ACE!? * '''Ace: '''Now gang, prepare yourselves for the battle of your lives. Final round, begins now! ''Torchy starts by attempting to ram into Scorch. Scorch again, knocks Torchy into a wall. Opposite Blast flies above the gang, lifting several objects in the room to later toss them at the gang. Electra shoots electric bolts at them, while Blade shoots cutting blades at them. Ace blocks some of the projectiles with his Ace Shield, before retaliating with shadow blasts. * 'Ace: '''Remember, you have to synchronize your attacks. It's the only way you will be able to overcome these villains. *'Jay: Got it. Jay turns himself into a spiky water ball and rams into Scorch. Scorch dodges Jay, and knocks the plant into the wall just like Torchy. * Ace: 'Ok, I think you didn't understand it. Blast, want to give it a try? * '''Blast: '''Got it! Jaiden, would you do me the honor of a ninja combo? * '''Jaiden: '''Sure thing Blast! ''Blast and Jaiden put their hands together, and create a powerful ice combo, freezing Scorch in his tracks. Not even his flames are able to melt his out of this intense ice combo. * 'Ace: '''If we all attack separately, nothing will be achieved. Combine your attacks, synchronize. Don't fight harder, fight smarter. *'Kernely: Boulder, go get Blade! *as Kernely says this, Blovy hops on top of Boulder* *'Boulder: '''I've got this covered! ''Blovy begins blowing, propelling Boulder as he chases Blade. Blade shoots a cutting Blade towards Veronica, but Boulder blocks the cutting blade with a giant boulder. He then tosses another boulder at Blade, leaving him very weak. * Blade: 'Not boulders again. I hate boulders! * '''Boulder: '''Ha! Don't tell me you don't have the guts to fight me, Blade! * '''Blade: '''Can you "cut" it out with your boulders? * '''Boulder: '''No. *''throws another boulder at Blade, leaving him pretty much defeated* * 'Blade: '''Noooo! *''falls to the floor, defeated* * 'Boulder: '''Good, what's next? * '''Opposite Blast: '''Kapow! *''rams into Boulder, knocking him into a wall* ''Not as strong as you thought you were, huh? * '''Electra: '''That was impressive. Let me try! ''Electra shoots powerful electric bolts at the gang, but Ace blocks them off with his Ace Shield. * 'Blast: '''Come on guys! We can't hold back now! We have to defeat these villains for good! ''Torchy make an attempt to ram Electra (thus making her to create her electric forcefield), but he does a thing: he dashes the opposite way and then goes back to ramming Electra, catching her off guard. However, he crashes into Electra's forcefield, causing him to get electrocuted. * 'Electra: '''Ha ha! *''laughs at Torchy* ''Is that all you've got? * '''Ace: '''Synchronize! Work together! * '''Coconut Crab: '''Yes sir! ''Coconut Crab grabs the lid of a trash can to use as a shield, and charged towards Electra, while Gary Guppy was right behind him, throwing bombs at Electra. Electra tried to attack Gary Guppy, but Coconut Crab blocked the attacks with his shield, while Gary Guppy threw bombs at her, deactivating her forcefield. *'''Richard: Look at 'em go! Hey Jaiden, Jay and Kernely, can we do a big combo? *'Jay:' Okay. *'Kernely:' Yep! *'Jaiden: '''Let's give it a try. ''The four do a powerful combo, dealing massive damage to Electra. * Electra: 'Aah! *''falls to the ground, defeated* * 'Blast: '''Great job guys! * '''Coconut Crab: '''Who's left? ''Scorch, who had been frozen for a while, has finally managed to unfreeze himself. * 'Scorch: '''Fire! Burn! Burn everything! Everything in sight! ''Scorch goes crazy and shoots fire blasts at everything and everyone, making the palace to start burning, while damaging heavily everyone in the gang. *'''Veronica: Yikes! *'Jay:' Wish Rebecca was here... *'Blast: '''Come on guys! We can defeat him if we work together! *'Veronica:' Hey, my powers are pretty cool! And my appearance! Well, anyways... Blast! Boulder! Let's do a combo! *'Blast: Let's go for it! *'Boulder: '''Ready! ''Boulder lifts a giant boulder, while Blast uses his ice powers to freeze the boulder. Veronica then rams into the frozen boulder with such force that it rolls towards Scorch. * 'Scorch: '''Fire? ''The frozen boulder crashes into Scorch, leaving him defeated. * 'Scorch: '''Fire... *''knocked out* * 'Opposite Blast: '''You guys... you defeated my teammates! I'll get rid of you myself! * '''Ace: '''No, you won't. * '''Opposite Blast: '''What makes you so sure? I'm the strongest around here! * '''Ace: '''There's more to combat than power. Just like a truck won't move without gas, a fighter won't fight to his true potential without motivation. You have nothing to fight for. You're only doing this for yourself, and your own selfish intentions. You don't fight to protect anyone else. On the other hand, The Locked Room Gang has a powerful motivation to fight. They fight to protect people, to save their loved ones, to make the world a better place. That's why you will never succeed in getting rid of the Locked Room Gang. No matter what you do, they will fight back, because they have justice and freedom in their hearts. They will never give up. * '''Opposite Blast: '''Oh really? Then what are you waiting for? Fight me! * '''Ace: '''As you wish. ''Opposite Blast punches several times at Ace, but he blocks the punches with his Ace Shield. Then he teleports behind Opposite Blast, and shoots a shadow blast at him, damaging him heavily. Opposite Blast uses his super speed to quickly attack Ace, but Ace uses his own super speed to dodge Opposite Blast's attacks, before teleporting behind his opponent, punching him into a wall. * 'Opposite Blast: '''You can't defeat me! I'm the strongest fighter ever! * '''Ace: '''Well, then I have bad news for you. You were lied to. ''Ace and Opposite Blast continue fighting, until Opposite Blast charges towards Ace. Ace charges towards Opposite Blast, and both powerful fighters collide, causing a big explosion, that causes the palace to fall apart. The gang exits the palace before it's completely destroyed. Then, they see the palace fall apart into pieces. However, Blast is worried about his brother. * 'Blast: '''Brother? ''Suddenly, something emerges from the remaining of the palace. Ace walks out of the pile of junk, with a few scratches on his body, but still ok. Opposite Blast can be seen within the pile of junk, defeated, and unable to stand up. * 'Gary Guppy: '''That was the coolest thing I've ever seen! * '''Blast: '''Brother! I'm glad you're ok. * '''Ace: '''I'm glad this is over. I think those fools won't give us any more trouble in a good while. * '''Opposite Blast: '''We'll have our revenge, Locked Room Gang! ''A small ship appears above the four defeated villains, and lifts them off the ground. * 'Electra: '''You haven't seen the last of us yet! ''The small ship flies away. The citizens of Foodland cheer for the Locked Room Gang, who have defeated the villains and saved the city once more. *'''Richard: We did it. *'Veronica:' After all, my powers can be pretty useful. It's been a nice trip with you guys. I'll join the Locked Room Gang. *'Kernely:' Welcome to the gang, Veronica! *'Torchy:' We did amazing this time. Ace is really helpful, to be honest. *'Kernely:' I agree. Since he trained us, we got stronger! This is just an amazing day for Foodland! *jumps in the air* The scene freezes and fades to black. (THE END) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!